Reparations
Aggressive Reparations "The emergence of an aggressive reparations movement has complicated the picture still further. On one hand, making a full acknowledgment of the significance of slavery and the degree to which nearly every region settled before 1865 was committed to it and benefited from it— "simply putting slavery into the story"—''is'' a is a form of reparations. Many African Americans argue that acknowledgment is indeed the single most important reparative gesture the U.S. Government and similar institutions can make."Slavery And Public History: The Tough Stuff of American Memory Smart Contracts With the advent of self-administering "smart" contracts (post-millennial economics), the web-economy of the late 2010's and early 2020's transforms into a transparent ledger (no hidden contracts). In this framwork, a Reparations network forms to support black and indigenous reparations with aggressively structured smart contracts that reward early adopters (with people who provide even small acts of reparation early being rewarded over those who hold out). The reparations movement is able to dismantle and decolonise social structures under the rallying energy of the climate crisis, and repurpose social structures to defend (rather than exploit/destroy) our natural habitat and that of the countless other species during the holocene mass extinction. This universe can take one of many paths through this process: * Give up: accept we will go extinct and simply continue the status quo and fight to rise to the top of the decaying pile. * Accelerate: consume at an even faster rate to get the most profit out of the planet before it "inevitably" kills us all * Slow down: "stem the bleeding" - reduce consumption but fundamentally continue traditions of exploiting the planet's resources for profit ("Eco-Capitalism") * Turn Back: redesign a global society out of the outdated concepts of imperialism, colonialism and capitalism and build a culture of caring about ecology over economy, working radically to counter our greenhouse gas emissions NOW rather than attempting to slow down gradually (aka not wanting to damage 'the economy') Without handing over the reigns to indigenous custodians, rather than keeping governments and lobbyists in control... the world has little chance of the radical change required to survive this extinction. Hence, most societies that make it past this post-industrial epoch are driven by non-imperial societies, including many black and indigenous groups. The future is BIPoC or the future is extinction. Articles |BlackAutonomyNetwork:/2019/Reparations As A Verb> :"The same state that subjugates us gets to set the limits and conditions of reparations, for we know damn well that the state is capable of doing everything under the sun but granting that which can threaten it’s power. The state also gets to draw the borders for who’s black enough, who can trace their ancestry enough, who can x, who has y to get reparations. Even in a more radical scenario reparations could mean that we are able to reshuffle the ruling class and distribution of wealth and maybe end up with a “socialist” state, but maintain the same colonial relationships, the same structures and mechanisms that enabled our oppression then and continue to now, and butt up against the same issues of the left in power everywhere. :For us reparations isn’t a demand to be made of the state, not for 40 acres and a mule (with inflation adjusted) or anything else. Along with reparations as a demand, we are also not interested in it delivered through capitalist property relations or economics (any economics)." :"We can demand of the state to give us land, or we can liberate it for all. We can demand of the state to give us a better life, or we can make and share one ourselves. We can demand of the state to stop killing us, or we can act to defend ourselves. We can demand of the state, or we can act to create our own autonomous power, our own liberation, against and outside of the confines of the state and capital." References Category:Slavery Category:Oppression Category:History Category:Black History